Tyrande Whisperwind
| Lokacja = Świątynia Księżyca w Darnassus | Mentorzy = Dejahna | Status = Żyje | Rodzina = Malfurion (mąż) Shandris (przybrana córka) Illidan (szwagier) | Przynależność = Kaldorei, Strażnicy, Elune, Przymierze }} Tyrande Whisperwind to najwyższa kapłanka Elune, matka przełożona Sióstr Elune i oficjalna przywódczyni rządu nocnych elfów. Ukochanym Tyrande jest Malfurion Stormrage – największy arcydruid wszechczasów. Tyrande można spotkać w Świątyni Księżyca w Darnassus. Biografia 'Pierwsza wojna' Tyrande Whiserwind walczyła u boku braci Stormrage przeciwko legionowi w Erze Mitycznej. Wraz z Malfurionem ruszyła do pałacu królowej Azszary, aby zniszczyć Studnię Wieczności. Jednak królowa rzuciła potężne zaklęcie, które uśmierciło wszystkich towarzyszy Malfuriona i kapłanki. Tyrande próbowała zaatakować królową, jednak została zaskoczona przez gwardzistów Quel'Dorei. Mimo, iź pokonała strażników, to jednak została ciężko ranna. Malfurion widząc swą ukochaną wpadł w szał i postanowił zabić Azsharę. Podczas ich walki, moce studni rozchwiały się przez zdradę Illidana i wybuchły z ogromną siłą niszcząc cztery piąte ziem Kalimdoru. Dzięki łasce Elune, Malfurionowi i Tyrande udało się przeżyć. Po ukaraniu Illidana wiedli spokojne życie przez ponad 10 000 lat. 'Powrót Legionu' Przez 10 000 lat Tyrande strzegła ziem Kalimdoru. Pewnego dnia zauważyła ludzi i orków wspólnie dewastujących ich święte ziemie. Nie wiedząc jeszcze o powrocie Legionu postanowiła ich ukarać, gardząc nimi jako zabójcami półboga Cenariusa. Podczas walki z połączonymi siłami orków i ludzi, nagle pojawił się Płonący Legion zmuszając Nocne Elfy do odwrotu. Tyrande postanowiła ostrzec wszystkie Elfy i przygotować je do walki. Jej pierwszym zadaniem było obudzenie druidów oraz jej ukochanego Malfuriona ze Szmaragdowego Snu. W drodze do legowiska Druidów Szponów w podziemiach góry Hyjal natknęli się na miejsce uwięzienia Illidana. Pomimo protestów Malfuriona, postanowiła uwolnić jego brata z celi, twierdząc, że tylko Bogini może jej rozkazywać. Przed uwolnieniem Illidana zabiła wszystkie strażniczki, czego Maiev Shadowsong nigdy jej nie wybaczyła. Tyrande poprosiła Illidana o pomoc w walce z Legionem, twierdząc, że ktoś tak potężny jak on może przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na ich stronę. Illidan zgodził się tylko ze względu na miłość do Tyrande, gdyż Nocne Elfy znienawidził za ich „zdradę”. Tyrande żałowała swego uczynku już kilka dni później gdy zobaczyła, że Illidan pochłonął moce czaszki Gul’dana i stał się pół-demonem. Kilka dni później za namową tajemniczego wróżbity nowo zmobilizowane siły Nocnych Elfów połączyły się z orkami i ludźmi przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi. Tyrande dowodziła siłami obronnymi Nocnych Elfów, podczas gdy Malfurion szykował pułapkę na przywódcę legionu – Archimonda. Plan Malfuriona się powiódł i Przymierze odniosło wspaniałe zwycięstwo. 'Dalsze losy' Przez wiele następnych dni Tyrande wraz z Malfurionem naprawiali szkody, jakie wyrządził lasom Legion. Pewnego dnia przybyła do nich wysłanniczka od Maiev, prosząc o pomoc Malfuriona w walce z Illidanem. Wyruszył on bezzwłocznie wraz z Tyrande, która czuła się odpowiedzialna za całe zło jakie wyrządził Illidan. Dzięki ich pomocy, Illidan musiał się wycofać wraz ze swymi Nagami. Malfurion postanowił spytać lasy co odpowiada za straszne zniszczenie lasów Wschodnich Królestw, podczas gdy Tyrande wraz z Maiev ruszyły za Illidanem. Pomimo protestów strażniczki, pomogły w przeprawie Krwawych Elfów do bezpieczniejszych terenów. Tyrande prawie przepłaciła to życiem, osłaniając przeprawę przez most. Jednak most się zawalił a Tyrande poniosła rzeka. Maiev wykorzystała to do złapania Illidana. Powiedziała Malfurionowi, że jego ukochana zginęła wykorzystując jego gniew przeciwko Illidanowi. Od Krwawych Elfów zaś zażądała pomocy jako zapłaty za pomoc w przeprawie. Gdy udało im się pokonać Illidana, Malfurion w gniewie skazał Illidana na śmierć, obwiniając go za stratę ukochanej. Jednak książę Kael'Thas powiedział prawdę o Tyrande, dzięki czemu Illidan uniknął śmierci. Tyrande znalazła się na malutkiej wysepce i dzielnie broniła się przed nieumarłymi. Jednak jej siły się wyczerpywały. Wtedy z odsieczą przybył jej Illidan wraz z Nagami. Tyrande początkowo myślała, że Illidan przybył aby ją zabić osobiście. Tyrande wybaczyła Illidanowi jego wszystkie grzechy i wraz z Malfurionem pozwolili mu odejść. Tyrande wróciła do swej ojczyzny i wraz z Malfurionem rządzą siłami Nocnych Elfów. Wygląd Tyrande słynie z wielkiej urody. Jest wysoka i ma fioletową skórę. Jej uszy są dużo dłuższe od uszu ludzkich, a oczy świecą się w charakterystyczny dla nocnych elfów sposób. Ma ciemnoniebieskie włosy. Jest znakomitą łuczniczką. Podczas walki jeździ na białym tygrysie. Nie nosi butów. Była obiektem uczuć obydwu braci Stormrage – Illidana oraz Malfuriona. Jednak to Malfurion był tym, którego uczucie odwzajemniała. Mimo to Illidan nigdy nie przestał jej kochać i gotów był zrobić dla niej wszystko. thumb|Cenarius uczy Tyrande oraz braci Stormrage Ciekawostki Obecnie Tyrande jest jednym z najtrudniejszych Bossów w World of Warcraft. Jako jeden z przywódców przymierza narażona jest na ciągłe ataki hordy. Tyrande znajduje się w Kaplicy Księżyca w Darnassus – jednym z największych i najlepiej strzeżonych miast w świecie Warcrafta. Zmiany w patchach * * * * * * * * * Galeria Tyrande w WarCraft III.jpg|Tyrande w WarCraft III Tyrande 6.jpg|Tyrande Tyrande5.jpg|Tyrande Tyrande3.jpg|Tyrande Tyrande2.jpg|Tyrande Tyrande 1.jpg|Tyrande Tyrande.JPG en:Tyrande Whisperwind da:Tyrande Whisperwind de:Tyrande Wisperwind es:Tyrande Whisperwind fr:Tyrande Murmevent it:Tyrande Soffiabrezza no:Tyrande Whisperwind pt-br:Tyrande Whisperwind Kategoria:Teldrassil NPC Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Darnassus NPC Kategoria:Postacie z własnym portretem Kategoria:Warcraft III Kategoria:Nocne elfy Kategoria:Unikalny model Kategoria:Unikalny głos